


On tracks to the heart

by VNVdarkangel



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-05-18 07:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19329982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VNVdarkangel/pseuds/VNVdarkangel
Summary: Maki gets on a late night train to get to Nico, anything else doesn't matter





	1. Going home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How to Handle a Nico](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966871) by [Ryqoshay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryqoshay/pseuds/Ryqoshay). 



> Primary Pairing: NicoMaki
> 
>  
> 
> Time Frame: Maki is in med school. Nico is working as an idol producer. They are living together as a couple, but not married yet. Takes place during the chapter 'Homecoming ' in "How to handle a Nico" by Ryqoshay.

_ “JR East welcomes you on this Hayabusa Limited Express Shinkansen to Sendai. We will be stopping at Omiya with our final destination Sendai. We wish you a pleasant journey” _

 

Maki began to relax in her seat as the train moved out of Tokyo Station. It had been a mad dash to get here, but it would be worth it. First checking trains and buying a ticket, then packing some clothes, her laptop, study books and finally the run to the metro station, the Shinkansen gate and the platform. But she had made it, just a mere 20 seconds before the doors closed, the platform empty as all the other passengers had already embarked.  
As the train started to pick up speed, she closed her eyes, focusing to keep her breathing under control.

 

“Excuse me Okyakusama” she heard a small voice next to her.

She breathed out, opened her eyes and slowly turned towards owner of the small voice who was standing in the aisle next to her seat, dressed in a hosts’ uniform.

“I apologise but may I see your seat reservation? This is the GranClass area of the train. You might have gotten lost, can I assist you?”

“Of course I haven’t gotten lost, just a moment”, Maki replied annoyed at the interruption, her brain working to understand where the question was coming from. She traveled Green and Gran-classes quite regularly and never got asked to confirm her reservation before, so why now?  
Then it dawned on her.  
She was still wearing her university street clothes. Brand clothes sure, but very casual. She’d been in such a rush it never occurred to her to change into anything else. Compared to the 300k Yen business suits that were seated around her she looked extremely out of place not to mention young.

She dug out the ticket from her jacket pocket and showed it to the host.

His eyes widened and he started to bow repeatedly and said: “I’m so sorry. Please forgive my impertinence.”  
Although annoyed, Maki waved him off with a “It was nothing. Keep up the good work.”  
"Thank you for your understanding. I shall start your service immediately.” and he rushed off.

After a few moments he came back with the required amenities for this class of travel, apologised again and left Maki to her thoughts.

I must be out of my mind, she thought, I’m doing this. Her mind kept going back to the Skype call, seeing Nico change from her Idol outfit to her sleep shirt had made Makis’ desire and longing to hold her special person unbearable. She wanted, no needed, to touch her girlfriend, to taste her lips, feel Nicos hands on her body and her voice whispering in her ear. Anything else was irrelevant right now. Being alone had wound her up like a spring. Spending the night at Nozomis’ in Nicos' old bed had helped, but she needed the real thing. She needed Nicos’ warmth. And she would get it.   
She knew where Nico was staying, she knew her schedule. Tomorrow was free. A date maybe? Exploring the city and the area around it? What was there to see and do?  
Maki opened her laptop, connected to the WiFi and started to search for things to do in and around Sendai, popular date-spots, shops, food-places and local specialties.

But there was one other thing to do, she opened up her university mail account and composed a new e-mail.

_ “Narukami-sensee and Sakurashi-sensee, _

_ I hope this mail finds you well. _

_ Due to circumstances beyond me control, I will not be able to attend the lectures tomorrow and on friday. _

_ I ask your forgiveness and discretion in this matter and give my word I will not to let the absence interfere with my studies. I shall study of my own volition so that I do not cause problems for the other students in my group.  _

 

_ With humblest apologies _

_ Nishikino Maki” _

 

That should do it. Both were old friends of the family so asking them to be discreet would make certain that her parents would not find out. At least not before Maki told them. A small act of rebellion, but her scholastic achievements would not suffer she told herself.  
When the host again approached she ordered coffee and something to eat. She’d forgotten all about dinner during the call so hunger made itself known. And she would need the energy.

She speed-read her search results and and noted down a selection of activities and sites to visit with Nico the next day. Last thing to look up was the hotel where Nico was staying. Maki had insisted that they’d book somewhere fancy since this was her first real pro idol tour. Hmm about 10 minutes on foot from the station. She’d probably get there faster if she walked than taking a taxi.

One more thing to do before she could relax and let the train carry her onwards. She got up, moved to the connection between the train cars to get some privacy and not to disturb the other travellers and took out her phone. A quick scroll though the contact list gave her the name she was looking for. She pressed “Dial!” 

 

One signal…

Two signals…

_ please answer... _

 

“Moshi moshi.”, a slightly sleepy voice said, “Maki-chan?” surprise followed.

“I need you to get me to see Nico-chan.”

The line was silent for a few seconds. Maki could imagine Hanayo putting on her glasses and sitting up forcing herself awake.

“Maki-chan, what?”

“I’m on my way to Sendai, I’ll be there a bit after 11pm. I need you to tell the hotel staff to let me see Nico-chan. I might stay a couple of days.”

“But Maki-chan…” 

“Hanayo, please!” she pleaded.

There was more silence. 

“Don’t.. don't tell her ok?… I… I… need to see her. Please Hanayo!” Maki begged.

Maki heard something on the other side of line, was that a chuckle?

“I’ll make the arrangements. Present yourself to the staff and should they ask about a passphrase it is ‘super arise idol’”

“What? Seriously?”, this has to be a joke she thought, “Fine, whatever. As long as I get to see Nico-chan.”

“Maki-chan?”

“Yes?”

“I understand how you feel. I get that every time Rin has to go to a training camp for a few weeks or I’m away with the company. It’ll be fine.”  
Maki felt a small pang of guilt. Hanayo didn’t have the opportunity to do what Maki was doing. She had to help her with that.

“Thanks Hanayo! I owe you.”

“She’ll be very happy to see you.”

“I hope so...” 

“She will, she misses you terribly too. I’ll take care of this. You know the hotel?”

“Yes, got all the information I need to find it.”

“Ok, I’ll see you tomorrow at breakfast then.” and the line went dead.

 

Returning to her seat, she checked the time, little over an hour, then a small walk and she’d be with Nico. She’d be where her heart was. She’d be home.


	2. Epilogue 1: Coming home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maki arrives in Sendai and rushes to Nico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primary Pairing: NicoMaki
> 
> Time Frame: Maki is in med school. Nico is working as an idol producer. They are living together as a couple, but not married yet. Takes place during the chapter 'Homecoming ' in "How to handle a Nico" by Ryqoshay.

The train came to a stop at the platform, doors opened and the passengers started to pour out, a girl with red hair rushed past them and moving further away.

Maki had checked the way before arriving at the station and now more or less moved on automatic the streets and buildings blurring together in the darkness.

She’d seen the hotel from the station, a tall building with the hotel chains name lighting up the sky. It became her beacon as she moved ever closer. She passed a group of salarymen on their way home after a late-night company boozer. They said something to her that she completely ignored, earning some whistling as she started to jog faster. Every second counted. Every second saved here she could spend with Nico instead.

After a few minutes she arrived at the hotel lobby, the automatic doors taking an eternity to open. As she approached the reception desk, a concierge approached her and asked “Nishikino-sama?”

It took her a few moments to process the input.

“Yes. How did you know?”

“Your associate advised us of your arrival and showed us a picture as to be able to assist you more efficiently.”

Hanayo, Maki thought, you think of everything. You’re so getting a getaway with Rin.

Gesturing towards the elevators the concierge started to walk and continued. “Yazawa-sama is in room 3410. Please come to reception tomorrow for your key. Koizumi-sama was most insistent that you’d knock on Yazawa-samas’ door and not be given a key this evening. It is against hotel policy, but she was most firm on that point, so we relented.”

Maki entered the elevator nodding to the barrage of information, the concierge scanned his key-card and pressed the 34th floor button.

“When you step out of the elevator, turn right and walk to the end of the hall. I wish you a pleasant night.”, he bowed respectfully.

The doors closed and the concierge was gone. She felt the rush of acceleration as the elevator sped upwards.

A few seconds passed.

“Floor 34.”

Maki stepped out into the hallway, turned right and scanned the room numbers, 3407, 3409, 3410. At the end of the hallway, probably a suite.

She knocked.

For a moment nothing could be heard, she could see that there was light inside through the peephole. The hole became dark, then light again.

Maki heard the door unlatch and open. Nico-chan!

 

“Maki-chan wha…” Nico started to ask, but Maki didn’t listen.

 

Maki rushed into Nico, pushing her into a wall and crashed her lips into Nicos'. Her hands seeking a way to fall deeper into her girlfriend, holding the shorter girl closer, barely allowing herself to breathe for fear the contact would be broken. Nico responded with equal passion, soaking up affection, pulling Maki closer. Maki kept kissing Nico, interspacing it with small bites on her neck, growing ever more charged as Nico's breathing got heavier as Makis’ teeth found their marks. Nico reciprocating in kind, causing Maki to make sounds no human should make.

After a few minutes Nico pulled away, Maki breathing heavily as she looked at Nico like a predator fixated on its’ prey. She wanted her, she needed to feel Nicos’ body against her own. Now!  
Nico looked into Makis’ eyes, saw the fires of desire and lust, feeling the same longing. She quickly grabbed Makis’ hand and pulled her towards the bedroom, discarding the bathrobe she’d worn in the process while Maki began to toss her clothes as they neared the bed, falling onto the sheets, both surrendering to desire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and surviving, I hope. Do comment and be constructive. I am still learning.
> 
> "How to handle a Nico" has been a major inspiration and I'm attempting to stay within that head-canon and expand on it. A big thank you to Ryqoshay for being open to have my work connect to HthaN and being a sounding board.
> 
> This is the first of two epilogues I have planned out. The above mentioned chapter "Homecoming" can be used as a companion to fill in events before and after these chapters for further context with some parts happening at the same time but with a different POV.


	3. Epilogue 2 - On a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Maki wake up and go on a date, finding a perfect moment.

Bzzt Bzzt

Silence

Bzzt Bzzt

“Mmm” came the sound from the bed.

Bzzt Bzzt.

“Alright, alright”, the voice relented and Nico slowly sat up in the bed while she reached for the phone, the bed sheets falling from her body.

Checking the device she noticed there were a couple of new LINE messages.

RiceQueen: Wake up Nico-chan.

RiceQueen: Time to get up Nico-chan.

RiceQueen: Let me know when you’re awake.

She started to type as a new message came in.

RiceQueen: Nico-chan, please wake up!

No1Idol: I’m up! Let a lady type will you? :D

RiceQueen: Ahh good. I trust you both had a good night?

No1Idol: Amazing.

No1Idol: wait

No1Idol: You knew????

RiceQueen: Maki-chan called me from the train, but don’t tell Maki-chan I told you.

No1Idol: Fine, but we have to talk about this later. I love a good surprise.. especially when it’s Maki-chan, but you could have given me some warning so I wouldn’t go to bed.

RiceQueen: I did in a way. The links I sent.

No1Idol: ohhhhh

No1Idol: Remind me to include this in your upcoming salary negotiation.

RiceQueen: Is Maki-chan awake?

Nico slowly lifted the covers from her sleeping red whirlwind. Asleep. Nico paused for a moment, looking at the naked form of Maki sleeping on her stomach. She is so beautiful, Nico thought, makes my heart skip every time. I’m so lucky!

No1Idol: Nope. Not yet.

RiceQueen: Well, they started serving breakfast so I expect you down here soon. I didn’t get to see Maki-chan yesterday.

No1Idol: I’ll see what I can do, but there is a danger.

RiceQueen: Danger?

No1Idol: I might tell you sometime. Tsubasa with you?

RiceQueen: She just sat down.

No1Idol: Ok, wish me luck!

RiceQueen: Sure. Good luck

Nico closed her phone and lent over toward Maki.

“Maki-chan…” she sing-sang.

A low rolling sound was heard from Maki.

“Maki-chan dear”, she kissed the sleeping girls forehead, “time to get up and have a date with your favorite Nico.”

More sounds emanated from the sleeping girl.

Nico sighed. For all her studiousness, Maki was hard to get out of bed sometimes. Well, time for the heavy stuff. She braced herself.

“Maki-chan, if you don’t get up, Tsubasa is going to take Nico to breakfast.”, Nico teased.

The effect was more or less immediate: Makis’ eyes flew open and she moved quickly behind Nico, arms encircling her girlfriend and pulling her into a protective hug as she pressed her body against Nicos back, Makis head coming to rest on Nicos shoulder and speaking in a possessive, albeit sleepy, voice, “My Nico-chan!”

Nico couldn’t help laughing at how cute she still felt this was. She turned around and gave Maki a kiss.

“Good morning my dear. Sleet well?”

Maki blinked, forced the grogginess away, turned a slightöy red and said in a small voice. “Always with you.”

“Shall we get up and join Hanayo for breakfast?”

“Can’t we just stay here?”, Maki held on to Nico.

“Well, I want to go on a great day-date with my wonderful Maki-chan and experience a new city with her. And Nico does need her breakfast to be the number one Idol.”

“Idiot”, Maki smiled

“You love it”

“Maybe” Maki relented. “But I do think we should shower before we go down”, she started to stand up reaching for a robe. Nico quickly reached past her, snatched the robe and tossed it to the other side of the room.

“Hey?!?” Maki protested.

“We’re alone Maki-chan. We don’t need that.” Nico replied grinning, got up, took Makis hand and led her to the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

 

The view was breath-taking.

The entire city spread out before them in a tapestry of colour and shapes, the early dusk sun creating a play of shadows and forms on the architecture below. Almost like a stage, Nico thought.

After breakfast, where they’d met up with Hanayo and Tsubasa, Maki and Nico had begun to explore the city and its sights and the castle, or what was left of it, and the plateau it was on came highly recommended from Makis’ research.  
And it did not disappoint, it was a wonderful location.

“Over there”, Maki pointed at a white mass in the distance, “is the Kannon Bosatsu.”

“That is… big. It has to be enormous if we can see it from here. I want a statue like that and it should look like this”, Nico struck her idol pose.

“Idiot”

“You like it.”

“Maybe… “

They stared out over the distance.

“This is nice.” Maki said after a while.

“Yeah. It’s nice to see something else than the studio or the stage or just the shopping streets.”

“Well, I mean…” Maki shuffled her feet slightly, getting a faint blush.

Ohh, Nico thought, she means that. She quickly stepped next to Maki and took her hand and cradled it in her own.

Slowly, intertwining their fingers as Maki offered no resistance, Nico reached up, putting her free hand on Makis’ cheek and gently pulled her down towards her as she tilted her head up. As they closed the distance their eyes closed, noses brushing slight against each until contact was made. Their lips joining, the world around them vanished to be replaced by a perfect moment, warm, comforting, loving.   
As their lips parted, eyes opened and looking into each others’ reflection. They stayed like this for a while, letting the world pass them by in their perfect moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments on how to improve are always welcome. I'm still learning.
> 
> Originally this epilogue started as a more thorough exploration of the city of Sendai, a city I've visited and counts as one of me 'need to revisit' places in Japan.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making it this far. As my first fic "Always there" was not burned to the ground, I hope that the people that read it found it at least somewhat enjoyable. As stated earlier, I tend to write technical documents for a living so writing fiction/stories is not that easy. Do comment and be constructive. I am still learning.
> 
> "How to handle a Nico" has been a major inspiration and I'm attempting to stay within that head-canon and expand on it. A big thank you to Ryqoshay for being open to have my work connect to HthaN and being a sounding board.
> 
> As for the situation, I did a similar thing way in the past where I just got on a flight and traversed the length of the country to be with my then-partner. Young love. Madness when combined with financial means. :)


End file.
